Stoking Embers
by LinaOso
Summary: What started out as a misunderstanding developed into a spat between Henry and Catherine ending up in a...confession of sorts. For Issi, demedicigirl, I'm sorry this took so long, sweetie! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I was running Reign, Megan/Catherine would be getting a lot more screen time than she is right now. Just saying.

AN: As promised over Twitter, here's jealous Henry for you, Issi! Twitter is crazy, people. Also: trying a spin on my usual writing technique. Enjoy the read!

Settled at her desk with her quill in hand, the Queen of France signed off with a flourish. The nib of the quill scratching against the fine texture of the paper was satisfying at the end of such a long day. It was so quiet in her rooms at this time, and for that she was thankful. Catherine lived such a hectic life, she needed these few silent hours to recuperate from everything that Court threw her way. She wasn't made _completely_ of stone, a woman needed some time to herself. Smiling at that thought, her bubble of content was thoroughly disturbed by her door being opened suddenly. Yanked with the audacity that only a king such as he could possess, Henry strutted through the doorway to see a smile slipping off of his wife's face. Unusual. Catherine didn't smile anymore. Suddenly suspicious, he looked her over with a critical eye. Pearl crown atop her head with its matching necklace around her neck, for Catherine, she was dressed rather simply. He harrumphed to himself before coming closer. Her hazel eyes looking up at him through long lashes, her expression questioned him, but today she withheld her tongue. Stepping up to the desk, he observed his wife fold the paper before her neatly in half, her eyes only leaving his for a moment. Why would she…

"Catherine."

"Henry."

Sauntering over to the desk, he hopped up on the edge. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing that would interest you." His wife responded curtly, covering her inkwell and shuffling her papers together neatly.

"I _am_ interested. Who's been writing to you?" Henry was keeping his tone light in the hopes that she'd tell him.

"No one, this is a reply." Such an evasive woman.

Maybe if he just asked… "Really? To whom?"

"Why the sudden interest in my correspondence?" Up went the brow as she put away her writing materials.

Why was he interested? "You were smiling." _That's the truth, but you sound like an idiot._

"Is that a crime now?" She responded with a lofty air. "Pardon the boys for their crimes. I don't want Charles making friends with whatever is living in the dungeons." This wasn't the conversation she'd thought she'd be having with him today.

"I'm just asking, Catherine."

"My smiling doesn't seem to correlate to your interest in whom I write to." What was he really here for?

"Usually when one smiles, it's because one is happy. Are you happy? Does the person you write to make you happy? Who is it? I would ask if it was a friend, but you don't have any. A cousin perhaps? A niece? Or maybe you've finally caved and gotten yourself a lover?" He was asking in jest, but…did she?

Turning to him and lifting her chin in challenge she countered, "What does it matter if I have?"

_Control your anger, Henry_. "I just want to know that you're being taken care of, that's all."

"I'm so sure of your sincerity, dear." It was so easy for her to read him, especially when his eyes tell his story so well.

"So, who is it?" He didn't want to know, but he had to.

Catherine rolled her eyes as she moved around the room. "Just because you flaunt your whores in front of me doesn't mean I'd do the same to you." _Not that I have a lover to flaunt anyway._

"Are you ashamed of your choice in lover? Interesting. I just have to know who it is now. Come on, I'll only judge a little." He teased, trying to rile her up enough to get her to yell the truth out at him.

"No, Henry." The years had taught her many things, one of them being how to handle her husband.

"What did you write to this lover of yours?" Her silence only tripled his need to tease her and pry out the information. Imitating her voice in an annoyingly high pitch he swooned, "Oh, my love, how desperately I crave your touch! If only you were here, I would—what would you do, actually?"

"Throw them into bed and have a frenzied afternoon of the most raucous sort."

He barked out a laugh. "My favorite. Can I watch?" _And kill the bastard that has the gall to touch you?_

She sighed. "Get out, Henry." _I can't deal with your games today._

"Have I got you all hot and bothered thinking about your lover now?" _Not that I'm jealous._

"Leave me alone, would you?" _Honestly, Henry, you're such a child._

"I could stand in for your lover." Henry offered, coming up behind her, his fingertips grazing over the nape of her neck. "Maybe we could put a blindfold on you and pretend I'm the one you want. Does that appeal to you? I think I like the idea of you with your eyes covered, so really, it could benefit us both." He couldn't think of his Catherine being pleased by someone other than himself._ Choose me instead._

Shrugging him off, Catherine stepped away to gain distance and take a breath. "If I did have a lover, wouldn't that mean that I wanted away from you? Why would I want you to substitute for the one I'm replacing you with?"

His anger was starting to seep through. "Do they satisfy you better than I do?" The King's voice was a growl.

_Make him angry and he'll leave._ "Would I keep them around if they didn't?"

Backing her against the wall, he placed his hands on either side of her head. "What does he do to you, Catherine?" _Tell me so I can out do him._

"Henry…"

Lowering his lips to her cheek, he mumbled against her skin, "What do you do with him? Tell me truly."

"Leave. I refuse to talk to you about this." There wasn't anything to speak of, she didn't even have someone in her life.

"You don't need a lover, Catherine. Let me convince you why." She lifted a hand to stop his kiss.

"This isn't necessary." She was about to come clean about her lack of lover before he interrupted her.

"Oh, I think it is." There was something in the tone of his voice that had changed.

"Excuse me?" _He sounds…wistful? Is that the word?_

His brown eyes were staring straight through to her soul as he said, "I'll be so good to you, you just don't know it yet."

"Henry, stop." Slipping out from between him and the wall, she made for the door. _I don't need this. Not again._

"No, you stop." Catching her hand in his he stopped her, but went no further to touch her. "I want you to be mine and only mine."

"We're married, I can't belong to anyone other than you."

"Perhaps that's true, but you're spending your time with others. I don't want that. Give yourself to me." _Why won't she look at me?_

Her voice was soft s she answered him. "I will if you will."

"What?" He wasn't quite sure what she was saying.

"You have your toys, the women you flirt with and dance with and bring to your chambers." Raising her gaze to his, she stunned him with the gold of her eyes. "You have Diane who you treat more like a wife than you do me. Do you really expect me to fall into your arms, fawning over you like one of your whores? I don't think so." Wrenching her hand out of his, she fixed him with a hard stare.

"Catherine, you are my wife and…"

"And you haven't treated me as such for a very, very long time." Her words cut through him like a wintry blast. "Are you in the mood for sex? Is that what this is? Take your clothes off and let's get this over with." Going to her bed, she sat upon her silk covers before bending down to rip off her shoes.

"Why do you always turn away my affections?"

"Affections?" Catherine gave a huff, throwing her high heel down with a loud clap. "You have no affection for me. Don't make yourself believe that you do because you don't." _You did it often enough in the past and I can't be crushed by you again._

"You don't know my mind!"

"Oh, I do." Her sad smile wrenched at his heart. "I know every little thing about you. What you think, what you'd do—and I know that your heart isn't in our relationship anymore. Just go."

_Is she joking?_ "It would be if yours was!"

"Leave." Her walls were going up, for once he could see it. He needed to get to her before she closed herself to him once more.

"You've pushed me away from you for as long as I can remember. Have you no feeling for me at all? It used to be that we were mad for one another, or is that just the passing of time making me think that you loved me once?" He needed to know where they stood.

Eyes angry, her voice controlled in the most dangerous of ways, she replied evenly. "You don't know what love is."

"Neither do you."

There was a pause in time before Catherine stood from the bed, her eyes averted. "I can't even look at you." Knowing she was about to try and leave, he caught her by the shoulders and held her to him.

"Look at me, Catherine. Look at me!" _This ends today._ "Stop turning yourself away and look at me for once in your life!"

"And what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"A man who wants to love you and be loved by you."

Pushing herself out of his hold, she gave him a disbelieving look. "From my estimation, you're being loved rather well without me." _Don't get my hopes up, Henry._

"I've had women left, right and center, I've had servant girls and women with the bluest of blood in their veins, but no one, not any of them have come close to how I felt—how I feel about you." His voice had gone soft and loving and she had to still her heart against the onslaught of emotions his tone evoked in her chest.

"And I'm supposed to believe that after all this time, you want to be with me exclusively? To turn away from your many diversions and finally be my husband again? Do you even know how?" To her surprise, he shook his head no.

The defeat in his voice nearly broke her heart as he stepped away and sat on the edge of her bed, one that was supposed to be shared by the two of them. "You can choose to believe it or not, but it's the truth. I want to try again, but you have a lover now, and…I realize that I've driven you straight into his arms." _Let go of your bloody pride and just tell her._ "I fight with you and yell at you and have humiliated you in front of France, how could you not want to find solace in the arms of another? When we married, I was supposed to be your haven and it shames me to think that I've broken that vow countless times over. I was supposed to protect you from all harm, to be the one you could turn to, but I wasn't. I hurt you. I was selfish and cruel and didn't listen to you when you needed me most." Taking in a breath he stilled his mind for what he'd say next. "I won't take action against this lover of yours, I will promise you that. As long as he makes you happy and keeps you safe, that's all I can ask for.

Standing, he reached forward and moved a stray lock of her copper curls away from her beautiful face. "If I get to see you smile again, even if I'm not the one making you smile, that's enough for me. Take as many lovers as you'd like, Catherine. I'll keep my promise and won't bring harm to any of them, but if you ever need help putting them in their place, you let me know. I won't have you treated badly, not anymore." _Not after everything I've done to you._ "I want you to be happy. You above all others deserve a happiness of your own. You've endured more than any person should. For myself, the only arms I could ever long for are yours. I've come to know that no one could compare to you and if…if you ever find yourself wanting to see me again, you know where to find me. Be happy, my darling." Gathering a silent Catherine in his arms, he whispered into her hair, "I hope this won't be goodbye."

AN: WELL. That was a lot different than I thought it would be. Gracious. Are you alright? I'm not. Shoutout to my girls: Issi, Stacey and Angel for helping me out on this and bearing through my sneak peeks on the Twitters. I hope it made sense? I kinda just let it flow out without much construction so I hope it's not too terrible. Tell me? I hope you liked it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I was running Reign, Catherine would be my star.

AN: So. It was SUPPOSED to be a one shot, but then yall liked it and I love you for reading so here you go!…or maybe I'm just an enabler hahahahaha. My continuing present for my darling friend, Issi. Here we go with the next chapter, sweetie! Also, this is assuming Richard never happened. I hope you all enjoy the read!

There was an atmosphere at Court. The air sang of tension between the King and his Queen. Unlike before when there was a clear victor after one of their spats, it seemed as though both were at a loss—and they were. Henry was beyond despair thinking he'd lost his Catherine, truly and fully lost her. What's more, her lover was probably everything he wasn't. Even tempered, soft spoken, patient… things Henry wished he could be, but just wasn't. Some sort of poet with flowery words who could draw her from memory and recite songs about her. Someone who knew what to say when she appeared in a new gown, glowing and wonderful and sparkling with gems. Someone who wasn't him. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he sighed at his foolishness. There she sat, his bride, his Queen, the mother of his children. How poorly he had used her, abused her, and how strong she had become from the flames of his words and the burns of his actions. Catherine was the sun, magnificence and radiance and power concentrated in the petite form of the beauty beside him. How she'd abstained from a lover for this long, he didn't know. For the children perhaps? Maybe she had hoped he would return to her? Now it was too late and she'd fallen in love with another. More the fool he. Oh, how he'd missed being the center of her love. Little kisses on his face on the mornings when she had miraculously awaken before him. Slipping her hand into his with that slight blush that he adored whenever they had a moment alone at balls. Sharing her cup in the evenings when they were lazy and just wanted to lie in bed.

He couldn't even remember why he'd gone to her that day, but then there was the letter… He never should have asked. It might have been better to live in the shadow of the unknown, but now that he did know…he was inconsolable. She'd just been _smiling_, when was the last time he'd seen her smile? Moreover, when was the last time she'd let him see her smile? Catherine used to smile for him all the time. When he tickled her, when he made a joke, he'd even catch her smiling at him from across the table at banquets in their youth. How bright that smile had been, breaking through even the darkest of clouds on his most lowly of days. Who was he to stop her from finding a reason to smile again? He wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness. He would not, could not bear it if he took her smile away from Court once again. He'd sent Diane packing to Paris, had stripped every essence of her from his rooms, going so far as to having a new bed made. He'd taken to bunking in the nursery with the children while the changes were being processed. He couldn't even stand to be in his suite anymore, not while reminders of his past were there. The children were confused, but excited by his presence and it was nice to have some of his Catherine still happy to see him. Maybe if she couldn't love him, perhaps they could be friends? Henry wanted her in his life again, even if that meant acknowledging that he wasn't the only man she spent her time with. He hadn't seen nor heard anything of his wife's lover, but that didn't mean he wasn't there behind the scenes.

Catherine had never answered him when he'd asked what she and her lover did together. Make love, surely, but what else? Did she read to her lover laid out on his lap like they used to? Did she let her lover play in her hair when she took her afternoon nap? Did her lover pick her up and carry her to her bed after she'd fallen asleep in her study? There was a mad rage threatening to boil over inside of him, but seeing Catherine by his side on her throne, he quelled his jealousy. He hadn't treated her as a wife, he shouldn't have the privileges of a husband. He shouldn't be given the opportunity to view her toes squish into her rug or watch her yawn or see her smear her makeup when she rubbed at her eyes. Up on his throne he remembered watching her wake at nearly midday, her lashes fluttering and finally sweeping up to reveal her honey pools of gold. He could swim in her eyes for all of time if only she would look at him once more. Catherine, _his_ Catherine… Elegant and regal on her throne, she looked every part the Queen she was. Could he be friends with her? _Only_ friends? Not touch her or speak to her intimately or visit her unannounced? Could he do it? Could he when all he wanted to do was pull her to him and wrap her in his arms and tell her he loved her to the stars and back? When he wanted to lie beside the lake with her and have her sing to him in Italian as he kissed her neck and all her freckles? When he wanted her to say she loved him? Breathing deeply, he clutched at the arms of his throne until his knuckles were white. He could try. He _would_ try—for her, something he'd never done before. _I know I've failed you, but I promise I'll do better. You just won't ever be mine again. _Rising suddenly, Henry rushed out of the throne room after realizing a tear had formed in his eye. Dashing it away as nonchalantly as possible, he waved off his nobles and made his escape.

AN: …Are you okay? Hmm? Take a cookie, go on, I'm sorry for the feels attack… Yall wanted a second chapter, so really, it's not my fault, is it? A little short so that everyone can have a breather while I think up what's next. Xo

To demedicigirl: I bet you feel even worse for him now, huh? I hope you still like it?

To CallmeCordelia1: HI, STACEY. More from Henry, thoughts are welcome as always!

To Guest Reviewer Katie: I hope this was to your liking, sweetie :) Drop me a line if you'd like!

To Amara24: Not anymore since yall were so lovely and left me reviews telling me what you wanted. Thank you for reviewing!

To Catherine Woods: *grabs the glue and starts putting you back together again*

To Guest Reviewer Lauren: Well, good golly. Thank you, darling! Such compliments! I'd love to hear what you think of my other stories if you happen to read them sometime xo

To Guest Reviewer Bella: Is this my wonderful Bella from ages ago when I used to post regularly? HELLO, DEAR FRIEND! "This is ugh so wonderful" You crack me up. I'm exactly the same when I don't know if it's a multi-chapter or one shot ahahhaha

To smacked lover 22: *sniff* Henry. Catherine. *breaks out sobbing* How'd you like this chapter? Let me know :)

To Guest Reviewer: Is this soon enough for you, sweetheart? I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign. Not even any merchandise. I hope Santa can send everything express…

AN: Awwww here we are again! Are you still with me? Strap in for chapter three. Shoutout to Stacey, aka CallmeCordelia1, for answering all my questions and giving me her insight. Xo, love you. Enjoy the read!

Even in the years of their estrangement it had never been this tense between them. He wouldn't even look at her. When she'd walked into the throne room to listen to the day's affairs, she'd tried to catch his eye, but his gaze was trained religiously on the line of men and women who had come to present their problems. Catherine was wracked with guilt over the whole situation. She hadn't necessarily confirmed that she had a lover—she'd never had one!—but she should have known Henry would think she did. Her husband was always one to jump to conclusions, but…his reaction? She'd never thought that he would say anything remotely close to what he had said to her that day. To hear him say that he wanted to try again was beyond her imagination. Yes, they'd come to a truce a few times in the past after a few nights of lovemaking and adoring whispered words, but never had Henry admitted to sincerely wanting to work things out with her. Usually, they'd tumble into bed and peace would reign for a few days, weeks if they remembered how much they loved each other. The two of them had never talked openly about wanting to mend the broken pieces of their relationship, and never in her wildest dreams would she think that Henry would give her his blessing to take on a lover, multiple ones at that.

Her husband had even gone so far as to wish her well after admitting all the crimes he'd done against her, how thoroughly he'd failed her. Henry's words rang in her head as clear as the crystal she drank from. _Be happy, my darling._ Years of purposefully acting against her, treating her like nothing that warranted his time and now—Diane was banished? Henry's once favored mistress had been shipped off to who knows where a few days after their confrontation. Catherine's world had been turned upside down and for once she didn't know what to do. Should she let things lie? Should she admit to her misleading statements and incur his wrath? Should she actually find herself a lover to warm her bed and heart? There was always a stream of men giving her the eye at Court. As a Queen, men tried to curry favor with her through their flirtations and propositions, but she'd never taken any of them up on their offers. She hadn't thought to. Catherine de Medici had only ever loved one man and he was sitting beside her on his throne gazing with a troubled brown gaze out into the crowd.

Her Henry could be kind and gentle, fierce and passionate, charming and humorous. He could treat her like the most delicate of rose petals or as harshly as a well-worn frying pan. One of the things Catherine loved most about her King was that when he decided something was worth his time, he gave his absolute all into the task. Hating her or loving her, she knew where she stood at all times, but that was before. Now, she was adrift in the ocean of his affections. Was she drowning or was she rising above the water? Henry seemed to be floating through his days, and not at all in a good way. He seemed absentminded, only half listening to his nobles and advisors. She could tell there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. He'd not confided in her in a very long time, and she didn't expect he would start now. It couldn't possibly be about her, could it? For most of her adult life, Henry hadn't taken an interest in her until a few days ago. Could it be possible that he was upset over his supposed revelation? Was the idea that she had a lover really so upsetting to him? Why? Yes, she was his wife and bound to him by God and by man, but he'd taken the lion's share of women at this castle. He'd wanted to try again and she'd, honestly, been stunned.

After he'd embraced her that day, he'd laid his cheek on her hair before kissing her forehead. It was sweet and completely out of character for the man she knew. The way he'd walked away seemed a stagger—and it was the same way she saw him leaving the throne room now. Her Henry had a dejected sway to his walk and she was concerned. Standing from her own throne, she moved off of the dais calling for Court to disperse. She had to know if he was alright. He was far ahead of her by the time she made it out of the throne room. His shoulders were slumped and he had a hand over his face. Was he going to be sick? Her poor husband. She'd go and have someone fetch Nostradamus after she'd caught up with him. The Queen followed her King down the hallways to his suite. The look the guards gave her worried her even more. What was wrong with Henry? Moving past the guards as they opened the doors for her, she sought him out in his bedchamber where he would most likely be. Sitting at the foot of his bed with an elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, the King of France was silently crying.

"Henry?"

AN: Short, I know, but I'll be working on the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm emotionally prepared for what's to come. Thank you for reading!

To Bella: Bella darling! I'm so happy you're still with me! Apologies for the tears, but Henry…Henry is remorseful for all he's put her through. We'll get to it, no worries. Everything will be alright!

To CallmeCordelia1: HEYYYYYYYYYY STACEY! Xo for the help, sweetheart. He's seen the error of his ways and he most definitely does not like the man he has become :(

To Anamay96: Thank you for your review, dearie! I'd thought I'd try a little something different and have Henry being the one in emotional turmoil. So glad you like it!

To smacked lover 22: He's definitely going to change, I assure you of that.

To demedicigirl: Ayyyo Issi! Thank God grandma has wifi at her house so you can read this! The next chapter is going to be emotional, I just don't know what's going to happen yet exactly since I don't really think specifics before going in to write, more like the general feeling of what I want to happen. WE'LL SEE.

To Guest Reviewer: You like the dynamic? Thank goodness. Thank you for your review, but sweetheart, would you mind putting something in for your name? It can be anything, I just want to give you a sincere shoutout and I can't do that without knowing what to call you! Xo

To Guest Reviewer Emma: OHMAHGAWD, I KNOW, RIGHT? Last chapter was rough. This chapter not so much, but I think the next one will be as well. Hold on.

To NotDoneAbusingYou: Hey Amanda, thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like it :)

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Alright there, you had me in stitches when I got the notification of your review. Apologies for not updating sooner, my dear, but…hopefully this will appease you until next time? Love that you love this xo

Also my dear readers, if you're on the Twitters and ever wanna kick it with me and the squad online, hit me up at GiddyGracious. We have discussions and theories and fanart and fanvids and sneak peeks for a lot of our different Cathry stories. If you ever have questions for me and want an answer faster than my next update, Twitter is your best bet.

One more thing: I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and happy. There's a lot of things going on in the world right now, and I sincerely wish you the best of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: **SECOND UPDATE TODAY, CHECK BACK IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER THREE! And moving on…** Is everyone doing okay? Feels attack? You okay? I'm about to brain splash on this page because I can't actually think about Cathry pain, it just happens in the moment as I'm writing. Bear with me? Xo, Lina loves you. Enjoy the read.

_"__Henry?"_

He hadn't heard her come in. "Leave, Catherine."

"I can tell you're crying, Henry." His Queen walked further into the room, extremely bothered by his tears. She'd never seen him cry.

"Please, Catherine, I'm asking you to leave." Henry's voice was soft and pleading, but she wouldn't back down from this.

"Henry." Having reached the bed, Catherine slid her hand up to his chest. "You're my husband, let me help you."

Gently taking her hand away from him, he could only shake his head. "Just—just go to your lover."

"Is that what's so upsetting to you?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. He was crying because she supposedly had a lover?

"I promised I wouldn't do anything against him or against you, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Wiping away the last of his tears on his sleeve, he hated himself even more for the words she said next.

"It seems you finally know how I've felt all these years."

Getting up to pace, the King of France pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I can't believe I've done this to you."

"Multiple times." A little stab to his heart.

It seemed he couldn't help but ask questions he didn't want to hear the answer to. "Did it hurt this much every time?"

"Some more than others, but the sting of betrayal never goes away." His wife answered honestly. He might as well know now that everything was out in the open between them.

"Catherine… Catherine, I'm sorry."

"It's too late for apologies, Henry."

Turning back to her, he sighed knowing nothing would ever be enough to make up for all the wrongs he'd done her. "I know…but I still regret that I put you through this much pain."

"Retrospect has a knack of doing that, doesn't it?"

There was a silence between the two of them, a silence that stretched across their years together. Her hazel eyes levelled with his brown and in that moment they reached an understanding. He'd never considered how deeply he'd cut into her heart until she'd cut into his. How had she been so strong all these years? Seeing her now, Henry saw her for the first time in over twenty years. Petite and curvy with eyes like honey and copper locks, he'd already known she was beautiful, but now…he saw her strength. A cunning Queen and loving mother, Henry hadn't seen her as a wife—as a _person_ since they'd been teenagers. Had he even seen her then? No. If he had, he wouldn't be looking back all these years later and only now seeing in his mind's eye the falling of her face when she'd walked into the throne room after he'd brought Diane back to Court. Never showing just how much she'd been wronged, her resilience inspired him and led him to despair. A fierce King he may be, but a good husband he was not. His eyes lowered, his gaze settling on her rings. He gave a sad little huff of a laugh. She was wearing the ring he'd given her for her twenty-fourth birthday, the birthday that nine months later yielded the much longed for heir of Valois. She had said she would never take it off, and Catherine had kept her word. Unlike him.

"It certainly does." Henry nodded slowly letting the weight of the past rest on him.

Raising herself to her full height and lifting her chin, Catherine asked as off-handedly as she could, "Shall I call for Diane's rooms to be cleaned in preparation for her arrival then?"

"What?"

"She's coming back, isn't she?"

"No, no she isn't." His brown eyes were more clear to her now than ever before. "I've banished her from Court."

"I'd heard that, but surely…" _You would want her to make you forget?_

Reaching for her, Henry retracted his hand at the last moment. He had no right. "Diane is never returning to this castle, and I won't be seeking her out—I know I've made that promise before, but I can't bear to see her face or even think about her without thinking about all the pain I've brought you these years."

"Turned over a new leaf, have you?" She'd been burned by him before when their love was still a roaring fire.

Letting his true self broach his boundaries, he took his wife by the shoulders. "I'd turn over a whole tree if it meant…" She stopped him with both palms on his chest, pushing him away.

"Don't say it, Henry."

"It's how I feel, Catherine."

Staring him down, she came clean. "Even if I told you there was no lover?"

"What are you talking about?" His hands grasped air when she stepped back from him.

"I don't have a lover, I've never taken a lover."

"But you…"

Her onyx earrings tinkled as she shook her head. "You came up with that idea yourself, but I will admit I facilitated those thoughts."

"You don't have a lover." He couldn't wrap his head around this.

"No."

"You've never had a lover." It just couldn't be true.

"No."

But perhaps… "Will you be taking one?"

"I'd thought about it." She'd thought about it, but no. She couldn't. It felt like cheating even thinking about being with another man. "I hadn't noticed before, but apparently there's much more interest in me than I realized."

Henry's heart dropped through the floor. "What's stopping you now? My promise holds true whether or not you'd had a lover at the time."

"You must be truly blind to not know."

"It's taken me this long to understand how terrible a husband I am. I'm not an observant man, Catherine." Raising her gaze to the Heavens, she let out a short laugh.

"You definitely aren't."

"Shall I have it out of you or are you going to continue to be a mystery to me?" He was getting rather anxious now.

Her brow went up in a perfect arch. "Can you really not think of a reason for me not to stay faithful to you?"

"I'm still at a loss other than duty, and perhaps backlash, but I give you my full protection from that." What was she getting at?

"Anything else, Henry?"

"Unless…"

"Hard as it is to believe, the ice queen has feelings."

AN: O.O You still alive? I think I'm halfway dead after that…or maybe it's just the late hour. Shoutout to my bestie, Zippy, for pointing out to me that Francis was most likely birthday present, nine months late. This is especially for Issi, even though this whole story is for her, because she's going to her grandfather's house that has no wifi. As in, no internet. As in, no fanfiction. This is for you, sweetie!

To CallmeCordelia1: Ayyo Stacey. Hahhaaha, the fact that I was totally joking when I called myself the Cathry enabler, but that it's actually becoming a thing now. Well then. That's what happens when you're basically the captain of a ship such as this xo

To smacked lover 22: Thank you for the review! Xoxo not QUITE a reconciliation, but definitely an understanding. We'll see what happens next time, won't we?

To Guest Reviewer Bella: Who would ever like seeing our Henry and Catherine cry? *sniff* not me! Oof, hopefully this wasn't too painful to read? Xo

Also, the dialogue direction was speed typed, so apologies for typos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: **HAVE YOU GOTTEN TO READ THE FOURTH CHAPTER? THIS IS THE FIFTH! If you didn't see when Catherine first found Henry in his suite, go back and read that. It's necessary reading material. And moving on…** Christmas is tomorrow for me and I wanted to share something if I could. I blasted my Twitter with fanart, but it didn't seem enough, so here's this. Don't get excited. It's sad. Telling you now, but…ENJOY THE READ IF YOU CAN! XOXO

_"__Hard as it is to believe, the ice queen has feelings." _

The pang to his conscious hurt more than any battlefield wound he'd ever endured. "You…Catherine, you don't still…"

"Don't I?" Her voice was hard, her eyes roaring with the fire behind them. "Are you telling _me_ how to feel now, Henry?"

"After everything I've done to you?" The guilt in his voice was evident to the both of them.

"I did my best not to."

"But you do."

She had to turn her head away at his words. This was getting far too emotional for her tastes. "Loving a man who loves another is never easy, but I think it's been a success so far." Henry was quick to correct her.

"Loved."

Rolling her eyes and tossing her head, she huffed out her frustrations. "Henry, for goodness' sake, you never _listen_. I…"

"No, you aren't hearing me." Using all the authority he'd learned to wield in his years as King, he let her know the sincere truth. "I _loved_ another. I don't anymore, and even then, that love had never matched the magnitude of what I feel for you."

"Stop it." Balling her fists and pacing to the other side of the room, the Queen crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

As much as she wanted to believe him, this was too much. If only she hadn't lead him on to believe she had a lover then none of this would be happening. They'd be going on with their lives as they always had. Henry and his philandering ways and she in her pained silence. They'd lived that way for many a year, and although it wasn't ideal, it worked for them. They stayed out of each other's way, coming together when needed, and they'd gotten along—well, mostly. She had a temper to match any firestorm and he was as stubborn as a mountain. They were at odds on nearly everything, but could work together every so often for France. Sometimes those conferences of state turned into heated arguments and those arguments to impassioned compromises between the sheets. Catherine could feel the memory of his hands bruising her hips as she had him on his back the last time they'd argued. Needless to say, he'd conceded to her point and the marks of his hands had given her a slight smile for a few days after, but this…this was something else entirely. He wasn't propositioning sex with her, persuading her into bed he was telling her he loved her and she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard those words. For her children and for France, she could be strong, but she wasn't so sure she could bear to be broken by him once again.

"Catherine…"

"No, Henry." Voice low and reflecting her state of mind, she spoke to the wall as she was still unable to look at him. "This isn't you." Biting her lip for a moment, she gathered herself together. "This is just the guilt finally settling in. Time will pass and you'll bury your guilt and pain as you always have—up and under the skirts of the next whore that passes you by."

"Can't you see that I'm a changed man? Can't you see that I want to be with you now more than ever? Can't you see that I have always loved you?" Catherine turned slightly as she heard his footsteps approaching.

"No, I can't. All of our history is against you. We've both grown up and grown apart since being those teenagers in love, but we both know that the world turns not on the words of men. Their actions are what matter and yours have indicated nothing of your affection for me. Since we've fallen out, it's just been sex on rainy afternoons and Tuesdays when you've felt like it. I know how I've felt all these years. My love has never wavered, never turned from you. You're not the prince I fell in love with, but the King who's stolen my heart—and I can handle that. I've managed being heartless all these years, but now you say that you've always loved me. My apologies, Your Grace, if I am not quick to accept your confession as truth." Her words ran like a poison straight to his heart.

His eyes fluttered for a moment before he had the composure to answer her. "Catherine, don't…don't call me 'Your Grace'. You know I've always hated it when you address me so formally."

"Isn't that how our relationship has shifted?" She asked in challenge. "I'm less than a wife to you, just the woman who gave you children and many women have done that. Why shouldn't I treat you like the rest of them do, Your Grace?" The mockery of his title stung, but the idea that he really had treated her like the other women he'd let into his bed cut into his soul.

"Stop doing that. You're special, important to me…" His defense was halted by his wife.

"Obviously, I'm not. If I was so different, you'd show me why instead of spouting out all these declarations. Give me evidence. Tangible, notable evidence of your love for me—and don't you dare touch me right now, Henry."

Retracting the hand that had tried to reach for her cheek, he dropped it to his side to think. "I could have annulled our marriage. I could have, but I didn't because I couldn't imagine my future without you by my side."

"You couldn't imagine a future without my money by your side. Try again."

"I mean it sincerely." His deep brown eyes pleaded with her to believe him. "Then the children came and I saw how happy they made you. There was a glow in your eyes that I hadn't seen before when you held Elisabeth with Francis waddling his way over to the both of you. You'd scoop up the both of them and twirl around and they'd laugh and you'd laugh and…and I miss your laugh."

Catherine wouldn't let the softness in his eyes and voice sway her. "I'd given you an heir. There was no way of you annulling our marriage after I'd finally done my duty as your Queen."

"Catherine…you said that I have your heart. I can't atone for the past, there's too much that I've done against you to ever make up for in one lifetime, but could we try again?" He took a step towards her and let the hurt of her stepping back sink in. "Really try? I want to show you that I have changed and that I love you just as much now than I ever did when we were younger."

"I love you, Henry, but…" _I can't trust you._

Choosing his next words carefully, aware that he could lose her in this next moment, he took a breath. "We're two people in love, shouldn't we be together?"

"Henry, don't." Henry could see the walls coming up, the masking sliding on. This was his last chance.

"I won't stop fighting for you, Catherine."

"Then show me." Looking up at him with her hazel eyes turned to gold, she laid down her conditions. He'd have to work if he truly wanted her back in his life. "I've lived too long on promises not kept, vows not honored. Your word is hollow to me, Henry. Be the man you want to be, the one you're telling me you are and fight harder than you ever have. I am not so easily won."

AN: Boom. Medici style.

To Guest Reviewer Joy: Heh heh, wellllll I suppose this is a reconciliation of sorts? I hope you're still with me on this. It's…going to get better eventually. I can't have my loves unhappy for too long. Thank you for reviewing!

To IndigoQueen: HEYYO MADELEINE! Thanks brah, I'm trying to crank out chapters as fast as I can :) Everyone on Team Catherine wants to hit him with a brick let's be real. I'm happy that it was realistic, I felt it in my bones, but then I'm the writer so I'm biased.

To Jayleigh81: Hello to friend Jessica! To be honest, your comment really spurred me on to forming the chapter this way, so xooxooxo love you.

To Catherine Woods: Sweetheart, I feel like I'm always mopping you up. Here *hands you a towel* Not even sorry for the feels.

To smacked lover 22: For this, I didn't want her to have had a relationship with Richard just to drive the point home to Henry that he really was so incredibly horrible to her in their past and to urge him forward into being a better husband.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: You asked and you got it. I hope you liked this chapter, dear.

To Guest Reviewer Bella: I hope you won't mind, but I screenshot your review and put it up on my Twitter because it made me laugh so hard I cried. Thank you for reviewing as always, Bella!

To CallmeCordelia1: Well, you might just be waking up to a new chapter, so how amazing is that? Because I love you O.O hahah Henry's development is going to be hoo boy, actually, I don't know. We'll see.

Random news: Me and the homie, Catherine Woods, have a role play website up if any of you want to join in :) we have canon positions open and also take original characters. Take a look if you're interested: s13 . zifboards expandingcastle / index . php? It's including the question mark, by the way.

I hope you're all safe wherever you are, all my love to you! Xo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: Started at around 2:45ish this morning. Got woken up around four hours later and have been typing off and on since then because I love you all. Not nearly as sad as the other ones, a bit of a pick me up? Hopefully? Enjoy the read.

It was of no surprise to Catherine that she hadn't seen her King in days. Henry had been silent after she'd given him her terms. After, she'd swept from the room to go nurse her raw heart. Hate it as much as she did, she still loved him. Hearing his declarations had an effect on her, a fact that she'd only admit in the darkest chamber of her mind. _We're two people in love, shouldn't we be together?_ She quashed the burgeoning hope in her chest with a solid, resounding _no_. She wouldn't let herself hope this time. She had to continue on as she always did and perhaps her heart wouldn't bleed as much when he found his next mistress. Sliding into the persona of the Queen she'd become out of necessity, Catherine only let herself think of him before bed as she always did. Alone in her room and staring at the flicking flames of the candles around her, there wasn't much to think about but her husband. She'd fantasize about the two of them picnicking before her fire during a winter's night or muster up memories of the both of them when they were young. She saw the kindness of her prince buried in the heart of her husband. There were a great many reasons Catherine loved Henry, one amongst them being that although his kindness hadn't been bestowed on her in years, when he had a mind to be, he was the kindest person she knew. Fickle as his heart may be, he was inherently good and she loved that about him.

Catherine sighed and shook herself as her thoughts once more strayed to him during her day. She couldn't be bothered with _feelings_ of all things. Not now. So focused was she to keep her thoughts away from him, she was incredibly startled when his hand slipped into hers. Pulling away out of instinct, she whipped her head around when he held on to her. _That smile_. It always made her weak in the knees no matter how many years had passed them by. The rays of the sun behind him illuminated his form, giving him the air of a King straight out of a fairy tale. Catherine tried again to remove herself from his grasp, but Henry would have none of it. Stepping slightly backward, he lifted her dainty hand and kissed each of her rings before laying a loving, lingering kiss on her skin. Not quite sure what was happening, she allowed it if only for the fact that they were surrounded by nobles and servants. It wasn't as if she was melting beneath his touch. What foolishness. Her husband stood back up with a real smile on his face, lacing his hand with hers. An arched brow considering their interlocked hands, she looked up into his handsome face in askance. _What game are you playing at, Henry?_

"Good morning, wife."

"Good morning, husband." _Well, this is odd._

"I saw you passing from the throne room and just had to ask after the beauty that is my Catherine. How are you, darling?" _Incredibly odd._

She shrugged. "Nothing to complain about as of yet." Seeing as she'd basically just rolled out of bed.

"Might I ask where are you going?" Henry was much too jovial for such an early hour.

Catherine quirked a brow at him. "You may."

It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for him to actually ask. "…And where are you going on this glorious day?"

"To see the children as they await their mother. Now, if you will deign to give me back my hand, I shall be on my way." He let go of her, but kept stride alongside.

"Do you think the children will be happy to see their father?" _Do they like me?_

"Charles and Henry, yes. They adore the ground you stand on, but the others barely know you. Have you even been to see Hercule yet?"

"…I must admit I haven't."

"Of course. The kingdom is _much_ too important. A king mustn't be bothered by the needs of his children." Her tone was light and sarcastic and patronizing, and he knew he deserved all her bitterness.

"Let's go then and you can introduce Margaret and Hercule to me."

"I'm surprised you even remember your daughter's name."

Looking around for a moment and assured that the hall was empty, Henry pulled his wife into a nearby alcove. Her gasp and whispered protestations did nothing to deter him from his goal. They would talk about this. The space was cramped and obviously not meant for two people, but Catherine was small enough that should he stand flush with her, they could fit. Her chest heaved with her outrage as she tilted her head back to glare at him. This was entirely outrageous. Anyone could pass by and see the two of them in here. She didn't particularly care what the servants thought, but their nobles and ambassadors? How absolutely humiliating to be cornered by one's husband in broad daylight where anyone might see them. Henry towered over her with his chest pressed against hers to keep their presence hidden. Under other circumstances she might have been appreciative of their current situation, but not now. His voice was gentle as he laid a hand at her waist.

"Don't be this way."

"I told you that you would have to fight for me. Did you think I would make it easy for you?" There was no room whatsoever for her to run, but she succeeded in pushing his hand off of her.

"I should have known you'd make it as difficult as possible." He tried for a smile after being pushed away, but Catherine continued to frown at him.

"Damn right I will. Have you really not even seen your son yet? What kind of a father are you?" She hissed in reply, her eyes on fire.

Voice strained, Henry answered her honestly. "I'm trying to be better."

"Trying to be better for me or for them?" The Queen sighed and rubbed at her temples. "They're children, Henry. Your _children_. They would love you if you gave them a chance."

"Would you love me if you gave me a chance?" Her eyes opened in a snap and he was faced with the icy glare that his Medici wife was famous for.

"I've loved you regardless of _everything _you've done to me. Don't try and play that game. You'll lose every time."

"I'm not playing games. I'm going to be a part of your life, a part of theirs. We're going to be a family." Skimming his lips across her forehead he whispered into her skin, "I love you."

As he couldn't see her, she let her eyes flutter shut. "You love me."

"I love you, Catherine."

"It doesn't seem real." Her voice was small when that came out and she hated it.

"It doesn't have to seem real." Brushing the backs of his fingers against the exposed skin at her neck, he smiled when he felt her breathing hitch for a moment. "Maybe this is a dream, a _nightmare_—and when I wake up you'll be snug in my side and I'll kiss you awake and before I can love you properly the children will bound in bright eyed and hungry and we'll all have breakfast out on the terrace." Henry's voice rumbled through his chest and she loved it. "I want that to be someday for us all. Maybe it'll be next month, or maybe it'll be next year, but I don't mind so long as I can have you and them and us again."

Shaking her head, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. His sweet words wouldn't sway her. "Fortunately for the children, you never had a chance to break their hearts. All they know is that their Papa is too busy for them. As for you and I…well. That's Hell in a hurricane, isn't it?"

"Catherine, do you even want me back in your life?"

He reached for her chin, but she turned her head away. "I don't have much choice in the matter."

Pushing past him, she slipped her petite form out of the alcove and back into the corridor as if nothing had happened. Sighing into the space his wife left, Henry groaned and laid his head to rest against the stone before turning and following Catherine to the nursery. Catching up to her, he once more laced their fingers and tried not to pout when she didn't immediately curl her fingers around his. Although she did it eventually, her hand was stiff, but he took heart in the fact that she did do it. He hadn't been to this part of the castle much, but it was familiar enough that he didn't feel too lost. Upon their approach, he heard the sweet sound of children's laughter. Passing through the doors, Catherine let go of her husband's hand and smiled at her babies. Charles and Henry looked up from the wooden horses they had been playing with and ran to hug their father around his legs. Catching them up, he ruffled his boys' hair. Smiling softly at her boys so happy, Catherine reached out to her little Margaret who was playing with her dolls. Toddling up to her mother, the little princess peered behind her mother's skirts to gaze up at the strange man who was hugging her older brothers.

"Mama? Who's that?" She asked in wonder. He was big and tall and she _thought_ he seemed familiar.

"Margot, this is Papa!" Called Charles as he hung onto their father's waist.

The little girl cocked her head to the side. "What's a Papa?" Catherine saw the brief pain in her husband's eyes at their daughter's innocent question.

"Mama is our Mama and Papa is our Papa, can't you tell?" Little Henry answered, his fair brows coming together. That obviously how it worked.

Margaret shook her head. "I've never seen him before. Mama, why's he here?"

"He came to meet you, sweetheart." Catherine nudged her baby girl over towards the King. "Papa hasn't seen you and Hercule in a very long time."

"Oh." Hands behind her back, the princess presented herself to her father with a slight curtsey. "Hello, Papa."

Henry bowed back as best he could with two sons climbing all over him. "Hello, Margaret."

"You may call me Margot." Catherine smiled with a slight shake of her head as she went to her baby boy's crib in the corner.

Cooing at her son as her burbled in greeting, she bounced him a bit before turning to hear her husband respond. "Delighted to meet you."

"Henry, this is your youngest." Margot went back behind Catherine's skirts as her mother passed her little brother to the man who was apparently her father.

"He seems too perfect to be mine." Carefully cradling his son's sleepy head, Henry kissed his boy's brow. "Hello there, Hercule. I'm your papa."

This was something she always wanted. Their children scrambling around them, wanting to be loved and she and her husband doing their best to love them all. Seeing her Henry bop their Hercule on his nose with a finger and having her baby squeal and giggle, she was incredibly happy. Catherine looked down as Margot tugged on her hand. Pulling her daughter up into her arms and making her laugh with kisses, the two watched as the older boys went back to their horses with Henry sitting by them, Hercule on his lap.

"Mama?" Whispered little Margaret into her mother's ear, patting her shoulder for attention.

Margot was so adorable. "Yes, sweetling?"

"Mama, is Papa here to stay? I think I'd like to keep him." Catherine gave her girl a sweet kiss as she considered her husband playing on the floor with the boys.

"I think so, love. I'd like to keep him too."

AN: And another one. Hopefully it's okay? Much sleep deprivation.

To IndigoQueen: RenBae is Queen. The caresses in this chapter was for your "at the same time I want Cathry" bit in your review. Was it alright?

To Jayleigh81: We'll see. She's so wounded :(

To Catherine Woods: Not too horrible? You doing okay?

To demedicigirl: He's gonna start to fight for her and it'll be hard but great :)

To CallmeCordelia1: I'm glad you thought so dear! Thank you for the review!

To Guest Reviewer Bella: I hope this was a bit of a balm to your heart? XOXO

To PopRockShawty: Glad to see you reading dearest. Welcome to my corner of Cathry. Now that I know you all love it, I will definitely be continuing this.

To Guest Reviewer Katie: Was this quick enough for you? Thank you for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign.

AN: Came up with this while at the store getting food. Anyone who knows me will know of my adoration of food and food products and will know that this is totally a usual occurrence in my life. Enjoy the read.

It had taken him a few weeks to prepare, but today was the day all his plans would fall into place. Looking at himself in his mirror, he smiled. Hopefully, Catherine would like what he had planned. Clanking his way through the castle, Henry went over what he'd say in his head. _My Queen… _No, too formal. _My darling… _No, he wouldn't say that in front of Court, it might embarrass her. _My lady…_ Yes, that would do it. The sun was shining down brightly when he'd made it outside. In his mind, he hoped that it was a sign from God that his efforts today would be pleasing to his wife. This idea had come to him ages ago, but only now was it the perfect time to be executed. After his first visit with the children, he'd taken to holding her hand if he found her walking about the castle. She'd been startled the first few times, but to him it had seemed that she enjoyed it just as much as he was now. These times walking with her, he realized just how little physical contact Catherine received on a daily basis. Of course as Queen, others had no right to touch her whatsoever, but it saddened his heart to know that through all of these years no one had been there to even pat her on the back should she be having a low day. Henry had to smirk at that. He seriously doubted that his wife would allow anyone to pat her back of all things, but still. She hadn't had a companion seeing as the children didn't really count, as darling as they were. Henry sincerely hoped that there would come a time when she would reach for his hand, but he couldn't worry about that now.

As he passed the peasants' viewing stands, the whispers started. Good. He wanted her to see him before he even got to her. His Queen was easily spotted in the crowds. High above the rabble in the family's personal box, she sat there as poised as you please. His smile grew wider when he saw that she'd brought the little ones along. He didn't spot Hercule, but it was just as well. Let his baby boy sleep for a while, there would be plenty more chances in the future when he was older. His sweet Margot who he'd grown very fond of in the past weeks was swaying happily atop the pillows that had been brought for her. Small as she was, she wasn't able to see above the banister without them. Charles and Henry were also on cushions, but none so high as their sister. Francis was on the ground talking to one of the men and inspecting a sword. Clever boy to have taken up a skill. Henry himself had no practical skills to boast of, but it was good that Francis had something to take interest in. A groom brought his horse to him and mounting, accepted his lance and his helm from one of the squires. Walking his destrier over to his family, Henry smiled widely at his children who stood in awe at the golden knight that was their father.

"Papa!" The children cried, even his cool headed daughter, Elizabeth seemed taken aback by his appearance.

"Father, you look splendid." Little Margot held onto her big sister's hand as she nodded in shy agreement.

He smiled at them lovingly. "Thank you, girls."

"Is this a new set of armor?" Charles asked excitedly.

"It surely is, do you like it?" That set the princes off.

"I want a set of my own!"

"Me too!"

Catherine sighed. She didn't want them to grow up so fast. "Perhaps when you're older. You've no need for it now."

"Listen to your mother, boys, she knows best." The King turned his attention to his wife. "And what of you, Catherine? Do you approve of my new armor?"

Henry guided his horse into a wide circle for his wife to see all of him. Gleaming like the sun on a clear afternoon, he did cut a rather dashing figure. Now that he was up close, the Queen could see the interlocking Cs she'd taken as her symbol emblazoned above his heart in filigree gold. Was this meant to be part of his plot to earn back her good graces? There had been the hand holding these few weeks, and truth to tell, she loved it. His large hand would encase her small one and she'd feel, in an odd way, protected. She often wondered how they looked, him so tall and she as petite as she was even in her high heels. Did they look the part of a married couple? Did they look like they were in love? She'd catch him gazing at her from the corner of her eye sometimes at meals or while Court was in session and the flush of pleasure she felt was pushed down as stuff and nonsense. Seeing him now with a newly commissioned set of armor, these past few weeks made a bit more sense. The seemingly random announcement of a tournament. Her artisans hiding designs from her. The page she'd been, admittedly, doodling her symbol on going missing then miraculously coming back a few days later. Henry wanted to surprise her. Surprised she was, but she was conflicted as it seemed she always was recently. It was such a gallant gesture on his part, to ride into the tournament bearing her mark upon his chest, but… was he sincere? His brown eyes gazing up at her seemed hopeful that she would find him to her liking. With a slight smile playing at her lips, she inclined her head in approval.

"I had hoped you would." Lifting his lance and presenting it before her, he asked with a beaming smile, "My lady, might I have the honor of bearing your favor in these games?"

Henry saw her smile falter and wondered what was the matter. Had he said something wrong? Done something wrong? He'd thought his plan was perfect, and she did say she liked his new armor… Then it dawned on him. He'd asked for her favor and she didn't have one prepared to give him. She hadn't expected to be asked. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself a thousand times over._ You go and plan this grand scheme just to make her smile and now look what you've done. Embarrassed her. Exactly what needed to happen. How perfect._ Henry opened his eyes as the tip of his lance started to wobble. Looking up, he saw Elizabeth holding up Margaret who was tying on the ribbon from her hair before doing the same. Two ribbons flying proudly in the breeze, he gave his girls another smile before meeting Catherine's gaze. He could see the weight of the years he'd overlooked her flash through her eyes and now that she was the only one on his mind, he'd put her on the spot and humiliated her once again before all of Court. The flash of her hurt was gone in an instant as she helped Elizabeth settle Margot back onto her cushions.

"Does this arrangement please you, my lord?" Catherine asked levelly never betraying he feelings.

He nodded at a lost, but carrying on the show. "Very much so. My deepest thanks to my beautiful daughters for their gifts."

Putting on his helmet, Henry sighed. He had thought his plan was foolproof. Too bad he didn't know he'd play the fool.

AN: I like this whole tournament idea, but I don't know if yall would like to be stuck out in the peasant stands. That alright? Let me know! Also: if this situation seems familiar, it's totally Tudors-esque. I know that Henry wore Diane's favor, but I don't really know the ceremony of presenting favors, so I just went off of what I saw on there. History buffs, don't eat me alive please and thank you xoxo

To Jayleigh81: Okay home girl, no lie, read your review when I got the notification for it and died laughing because yes. PUNCH A FICTIONAL CHARACTER BASED ON A SHOW BASED ON A HISTORICAL FIGURE. DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIITTTTT! *hands you boxing gloves* Don't pull your punches.

To Catherine Woods: A gift for you when you wake up :)

To demedicigirl: Lemme know what you think even though I'm literally about to fall asleep right after I let yall know on the Twitters I set this up already.

To CallmeCordelia1: EXACTLY. I've been wanting to bring Margot in for a little while now and I'm so glad people are responding so positively to her!

To PopRockShawty: I see this as a little bit before the show starts so TA DA! FRANCIS AND ELIZABETH ARE IN THE CASTLE! No Claude because convents and no Louis because baby boy not there :( Also: I have no clue where all you new guest reviewers are coming from, but wherever it is it's fabulous. "I DEMAND AN UPDATE." Well then. Here you go dear, I hope you enjoyed it :)

To Guest Reviewer Bella: *giggle* when you say things like that, how could I not continue? So glad you like it, Bella!

To Guest Reviewer Joy: Her last line slayed me to write. I can't with her sometimes. He kinda walked into this predicament, I'd say, but still… I can totally see the look on her face when he asks her and *HEAVY SIGH BECAUSE HENRY*

To Guest Reviewer Katie: You're quickly becoming one of my favorites. Where have you been, sweetie? Are you still as enamored with this story as I hope?

TO EVERY ONE OF YOU, ALL OF MY DARLING READERS, I WISH ON TO YOU A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! Xooxooxoxoo Lina loves you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not owning Reign is a thing that I do apparently.

AN: SO. This chapter kicked mah backside, BUT! Thank you to everyone who voted in my poll thing on Twitter about what I should do next. The style was suggested to me by my friend, Prerna, THANK YOU, SWEETIE PIE! Also:

MY FOREVER APOLOGIES TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR AGES. I HAVE TOO AND OMG, IT WAS SUCH A LONG WAIT, BUT I'M SORRY! Especially to you, Guest Reviewer Katie, you reviewed three times and so I hope you haven't given up on me.

As always, my dears, enjoy the read.

"Catherine!"

"Francis, Elisabeth - help the nannies get the children down for their afternoon nap, won't you? You're excused for afternoon classes as well. Go on now."

"Catherine, I'm so glad I've caught you. I-"

"You haven't caught me, I must be off. Queen things to-"

"Queen things can wait. I need to-"

"They really can't, Henry. This tournament has been-"

"Not what it was supposed to be and if you'll let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain. I, however, must go. Please, excuse-"

"You are not excused."

It had been a mistake to grab at her wrist, but he couldn't back down now. Henry saw his wife's shoulders tense and knew he better stand his ground before the storm swept him away. Loosening his grip on her slightly, the King quickly laced their hands together and led her away. She was tense beside him, moving stiffly as if she had stones for bones. An unhappy Catherine was exactly what he didn't want, but she'd never listen to him if he let her walk away now. The noise of Court returning back to the castle faded away the further they walked the corridors. Henry didn't know where he was leading her, but it had to be away from eyes and ears. Neither of their suites would do - it wouldn't be neutral territory there, and for this, he wanted to be on as even ground with her as he could. After the fact that he'd basically dragged her through their home. He sighed before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Eventually, he spotted a weary looking door and opening it, led her inside before closing the two of them off to the rest of the world.

"Now, if you'll just-"

"You manhandled me in here just so you could-"

"Talk to you? Yes. I need to talk to you, so just stand there and listen."

"Fine."

"Thank you." The King released her hand and took a breath. "Before I say anything else, I need you to know that I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Humiliate me again? Yes, thank you for that. I'll add it to my list of my most favorite gifts from you."

"Catherine, please, I'm trying to apologize. This tournament was supposed to-"

"Sway my feelings? A suit of gold armor won't do that even if you did have my symbol over your heart."

"No, I wanted to show you that I-"

"That you still find me a joke, an entertainment for you. All I am is your wife, your Queen, mother to your children and your own personal jester. It's so good to know that. Thank you. I needed my daily reminder."

"Stop it and listen." Henry took her chin in hand to have her look at his eyes. "I choose you. I wanted this tournament to show that I choose you. I wanted to bear your favor and show you and the children and all of France that I choose you for now and forever. I wanted this to be a new beginning for us like our wedding day. Remember the tournament? I bore the ribbon from your hair. It was gold and had an embroidered C and an H linked together on the ends. You blushed when you gave it to me as you let your curls loose and they blew in the wind. I remember. I had wanted you to remember, but I now see that you couldn't have. Not after all that has happened. I didn't even consider that you might not have a ribbon for me today." He released her with a melancholy smile, lightly tugging on an errant curl. "You use pins in your hair now - how much of an idiot am I that I didn't realize that meant you don't use ribbons?" The King stepped back from her and gestured to the door in a release. "I'm not going to keep you. I just needed you to hear that."

Catherine was stunned speechless. Her husband had wanted this day to mirror their wedding? As she thought about it, it truly had. Everything down to the meal they had at midday had been reminiscent of that day more than two decades ago. Their pennants flying side by side above the stands, the arena adorned in a mix of both of the colors of their Houses, the dress that had even been lain out for her this morning was similar to the color and style of what she wore when she was fourteen. When questioned, her ladies had said it had been a present from Elisabeth and so she'd worn it, not wanting to upset her daughter. Looking down at the gown that swathed her body, she felt a bit embarrassed and did her best to quell the roses threatening to bloom pink on her cheeks. It had been an incredibly long time since she'd worn ribbons in her hair. Ribbons were for girls and young ladies, carefree and smiling. When Henry's brother had died, she knew she had to grow up. There would be no more ribbons for her. The only time she wore ribbons was to bed except for those few years when they were still good together and he shared her bed. She bound her hair back in a braid when she slept now to keep those memories of him at bay, and yet… Henry had done all this for her. He had wanted today to be about them, not just a showcase of his skill at arms and horsemanship.

"…Catherine?"

"What is it, Henry?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"It's just-"

"What?"

"You seem-"

"Out with it."

"You're blushing."

"And you're seeing things."

"I may have grown older, but my vision has yet to fail me, Catherine."

His smile was the same one she'd seen the first day she'd come to France.

"I see this day is really turning out like our wedding."

"Will you be wanting to make love later tonight while your ladies and the priests watch to make it more authentic?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, that was a poor attempt at a joke. I just remember the bedding ceremony and-"

"Yes, well, you won't be coming in my chamber anytime soon." Her blush that wasn't a blush deepened. "I realize that was poorly phrased."

"I wasn't going to say anything." His stoic expression cracked into his usual wicked grin. "Alright, I wasn't going to say anything aloud."

"But you wanted to."

"Don't I always want to?"

"Henry, that mind of yours-"

"Is in the gutter, I know."

"So long as you do know."

"I do, especially when I have my shining paragon of goodness by my side."

"Oh, your flattery. A 'paragon of goodness'? What else am I today? The rose of roses? The glow of the moon? Compare me to the sun and gold to my eyes. Is my skin as soft as silk or an iris petal today?"

"You tease me."

"Only because you make it so easy."

"I suppose I do at that. You're just too clever for me, darling."

"Clever? That's one you haven't used in a while."

"I'm giving an homage to the old favorites today, or have you not been paying attention?"

"Ah." Catherine bore a ghost of a smile as she looked away from him. "An homage to the old favorites. No wonder why you're holed up here with me rather than out finding your next skirt to lift."

"Catherine…"

"Henry. I see your effort, but it's wasted on me. We were never really meant to be together. It would be easier to just give up. Go back to Diane-"

"I don't want Diane. I don't want easy. I want your stubborn self with your mysterious ways and your cutting wit and shy smile and the smacks to my chest when I'm being cheeky in public and pouring your wine when you're working late and for God's sake, I want to make you smile again."

"There's not much that makes me smile these days, Henry."

"I want to be the reason."

"Henry-"

"You said you're not easily won, and I respect that, I agree. I'll be trying again - and again and again. I'll have better ideas next time, but Catherine - I'm not giving up on us."

"You should."

"I won't. Actually-"

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No." A lump of nervousness caught in his throat. "Catherine, will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have dinner with me tonight."

AN: I just wanted to see how not having much dialogue direction would affect how you see the story. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? No preference? Let me know! Coming up: THE MOST AWKWARDEST DINNER EVER.

To PopRockShawty: Apologies for taking ages, my dear. Forgive me? *offers cookie platter*

To Guest Reviewer Bella: And here we are nearly a month later. Heh heh heh, you still there?

To Guest Reviewer Joy: And I do so hope your year is going well. I hope this gave a little of Catherine's reaction like you wanted?

To Jayleigh81: HEYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE, SHOUTOUT TO THIS KID FOR HELPING ME SOLIDIFY WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN! Xo, love you. The both of them are so *frustrated noises* I can't sometimes. Reasons why this took so bloody long.

To CallmeCordelia1: When I found out about the Cs, I was like…NEED TO USE THIS RIGHT NOW! And then I did hahahha

To Guest Reviewer Katie: No one yells at me as much as you do, and I love it. I got the review you sent today while I was on break at campus and died laughing. Thank you for the motivation xo

To Guest Reviewer Melissa: There's definitely going to be more of the involvement of the children in chapters to come!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE! LOVE YOU TO THE STARS AND BACK XOXO


End file.
